<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No estás sola by airinwonderland</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738865">No estás sola</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/airinwonderland/pseuds/airinwonderland'>airinwonderland</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:08:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/airinwonderland/pseuds/airinwonderland</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No estás sola</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>El Word frente a ella seguía vacío, esperando a que las palabras brotaran de su mente inquieta o quizás de sus manos, que sabían moverse por las teclas del piano que tanto había ansiado obtener. Interpretar música, a veces, dibujar o escribir eran habilidades que le apasionaban y en las que sabía desenvolverse en mayor o menor medida. Pero, en este momento, sus dones parecían haberse esfumado, como si nunca hubieran existido, como si su portadora nunca hubiese destacado por la creatividad o la curiosidad que antes la caracterizaban.<br/>
Pero su enemigo no era la falta de inspiración o de ideas. La soledad había vencido; o eso creía. La soledad la había fustigado y mermado hasta que su ánimo no pudo más que convertirse en un puñado de cenizas, los restos de lo que antes fue todo un mundo lleno de luces, que ella misma había creado y perfeccionado con el paso del tiempo. A pesar de que había conseguido conocerse a sí misma y controlar sus impulsos, su tristeza y su irritabilidad, ahora sentía que había perdido todo control sobre sí misma.<br/>
¿Qué hacía ahora frente al ordenador? ¿Qué pretendía escribir? Memorias de una depresiva o Ensayo sobre la soledad, pensó con sarcasmo, un atisbo de risa ante la oscuridad de todo lo que le rodeaba. Pero sabía que el sarcasmo era solo un engaño, un intento de imitación de lo que son la diversión o las risas y, en realidad, un arma contra sí misma. Dejó el título para luego y comenzó a escribir, ¿pero qué pensamientos deseaba volcar en aquellas páginas? Quería contar cómo se sentía después de que toda su familia estuviera afectada por un virus letal, después de que su abuela llevara días desorientada en el hospital, once días después de que su padre se hubiera encerrado en su dormitorio y no la dejara acercarse a él, después de que su abuelo hubiese perdido el apetito y la felicidad. Su madre y su abuelo estaban viviendo abajo, y su padre y ella, arriba. A pesar de tener dos pantallas y conexión a Internet, los mensajes o videollamadas que recibía en su móvil o su ordenador no la hacían más feliz.<br/>
El peor sentimiento era la culpa. Ella estaba bien, no tenía síntomas, pero tampoco sentía que tuviese derecho a quejarse. Sus amigos habían intentado quitar ese pensamiento de su cabeza y animarla: claro que tienes derecho a quejarte. Ella también sabía que ese sentimiento de culpabilidad era ilógico, pero, ¿qué le ocurría a ella? ¿Tenía derecho a sentirse tan mal?<br/>
Ahora lo entendía: el virus de la soledad. Había podido salir para que le hicieran una PCR y a comprar, y de paso pudo estar veinte minutos con su novio el día de su cumpleaños para darle sus regalos mientras aprovechaba para hacer la compra. Él le pidió varias veces un abrazo: solo uno, un abrazo pequeño, lo prometo. Pero ella se negó. ¿Y si era positivo? Más días encerrada, más días volviéndose loca allí dentro, sin certeza de nada, sin poder hablar con sus padres y sus abuelos mucho tiempo, porque eran positivo en aquel virus que tanto les había quitado. Ahora lo entendía.<br/>
Solo deseaba poder abrazar a su familia, que se recuperaran pronto, que estuvieran bien. Quería ver a su novio y a sus amigos y hablar con ellos de cualquier otro tema o de que este se había zanjado por fin, quería dejar de sentir que los amargaba contándoles sus penas. Y no sabía cuándo acabaría todo aquello.<br/>
Se sentía un poco mejor, después de contarlo todo, aunque estuviera sola frente a una pantalla, frente a un papel imaginario en un ordenador. Quizás, al fin y al cabo, esa creatividad no se hubiese perdido para siempre, quizás tan solo estuviese escondida, lamiéndose las heridas provocadas por la apatía y la soledad.<br/>
Cuando se dio cuenta, llevaba más de 500 palabras escritas en aquel Word. Cierta esperanza la invadió por dentro, cuando comprendió que aún era ella misma. No sabía cuánto tiempo tardaría en sanar del todo, ni cuándo acabaría aquella situación, pero podía escuchar la banda sonora de Juego de Tronos, ver los capítulos de la octava temporada con su novio a distancia y hacer videollamada estudiando con su amiga. Podía escuchar el nuevo disco de su cantante favorito, sacar piezas de oído al piano o hacer un vídeo en directo dibujando con su tableta gráfica. No todo de golpe, pero podía intentarlo, poco a poco. La apatía volvió un instante a ella cuando recordó que aún quedaba mucho por delante, pero, cómo sus amigos le habían dicho, intentando animarla, debía ver el lado positivo. Tenía que ser fuerte. Tengo que ser fuerte, más que nunca. Por ellos, por su familia.<br/>
Había llegado el momento en el que había vivido lo más duro de la pandemia en sus propias carnes, pero no se daría por vencida con facilidad. Tenía a su familia, su familia de sangre y la que ella había escogido. No, seguiría adelante, por todos ellos y, sobre todo, por ella misma. Se lo debía, no iba a tirar la toalla y ser un lastre más.<br/>
De repente, se le ocurrió un nuevo título, uno que sí que podría valer, sin sarcasmos. No estás sola. Era una especie de orden quizás, un recordatorio, más bien. No estás sola, repitió para sí. Se le pusieron los ojos algo llorosos cuando acabó de releer todo lo que había escrito. Por último, escribió y subrayó el título que se le había ocurrido.<br/>
No estaba sola. Ni lo estaría. Ya había calado a su enemiga, que aprovechaba cada paso, cada flanco débil para apropiarse un poco más de ella; pero esta vez la haría retroceder, esta vez la detendría. Alejaría a la soledad de ella, la mantendría a raya. Si no podía pensar en ella, si no podía sentirla, no existiría, o, al menos, no para ella. Sabía que aún le quedaba mucho por vivir, pero podría con todo, por difícil que fuera.<br/>
Lo repitió una última vez para sí, cómo si pudiese olvidársele de un momento a otro. Se lo repetiría todas las veces que hiciese falta. Guardó y cerró el Word.<br/>
No estoy sola.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>27 de febrero de 2021</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>